life as it is
by lil' miss moonshine
Summary: i'm not v. good when it comes 2 summaries so just read it 2 find out but i'm warning there might b scenes th@ hav unpleasent hints but they r non graphical i assure u..... enjoy.....
1. chaps 13

Another new fic k?

I just felt like writing it…

Based on a film I watched but I can't remember what it's called oh well on with the fic…

Ps digimon doesn't belong to me!!!!!

Life as it is 

**_Chapter 1… looking back_**

            "Mommy Mommy the postman came the postman came", a little blond haired girl came running in all excited that there was a parcel delivered to them.

"Ok Ok Millie I heard", her mother came in from the kitchen to receive the package from the postman at the door, and she came running in her apron and tied back hair to sign the papers.

"So how is are little Millie today? Have you been a good girl for your mommy?" the little girl nodded with lots of energy to the postman at the door her mother smiled.

"Thanks Dave", the mother said.

"Just doing my job, well have a nice day Mrs Ishida", the postman said.

Mrs Ishida giggled "You too Dave you too".

Millie came back in with her mom to the house carrying the parcel in to the lounge where her Dad and younger brother was on the floor playing with his toy cars the little boy with red hair and blue eyes was having fun playing with his Dad by the fireplace on the plush white rug in the centre of the room.

"Daddy daddy look what me and mommy got", she pointed at the parcel.

"It's from Japan looks like it's from Kari".

"What makes you say that?"

She pointed at the back of the envelop it had a little Hello kitty sticker on the back of it one of Kari's trademarks with all things pink and cute.

"Oh I see what you mean".

She opened the parcel up inside was a video in a white plain case with nothing on the front of it just 'just watch it' scribbled with a black marker on the side in bold capitals.

"Well looks like we have to watch it to know what it is", Millie grabbed the video putting it in the video recorder and hit the play button rushing back to take a seat by her Mom and Dad with her younger brother on her Dad's lap she sat patiently waiting for the video to go on.

The video started to play at first it came up as a blue screen they could only hear voices in the background whispering then the picture came up a young man with blond hair with some resemblance of their Dad was on the screen with another woman with long straight brown hair in a bride's dress was on the screen. 

The little red haired boy pointed at the blond "Daddy?"

"No Tom that's your uncle T.K", his father pointed out to the young boy.

"Is this thing on?" T.K asked stupidly.

"T.K!" Kari shot him a look, as he looked innocently back into her eyes "don't ruin this O.k.?"

"Alright honey" he quickly kissed her and then looked back in to the camera "Hey yo Bro my man with his lovely lady and my favourite niece and nephew how ya all doin sorry for not telling ya all sooner that me and Kari (he put his arm around her indicating his yet to be wife) are getting married it just happened all of a sudden… don't believe me here is exhibit A", Tai poked his head into the camera.

"Hey Matt, Sora hi Millie hi Tom (he gave them a little wave) believe it or not but those two are as good as gone in a married couple sort of way seeing that you weren't around I'm the best man for now, no hard feelings huh? Well it has been 7 years what have you been doing? Mimi and Izzy are together look there they are", Tai pointed as the camera zoomed in on the two sitting in the corner talking to Kari, Mimi was in a peach coloured bridesmaid dress that she designed herself along with Kari's bridal dress, Izzy was in black suit looking an inch or so taller than what he use to look like.

"Yep me and Mimi didn't work out in the end again but oh well there are plenty more fishes in the sea but the best ones are already taken (he winked), hey Matt you better not be mistreating Sora cause if you are you'll be hearing from me, but I know you won't because you love her, well you will be hearing more from me later right now the wedding is about to start, this is exhibit B!" Tai held the camera now at the aisle in where Kari was walking down on.

In her white long dress that is cut to fit her hour glass figure, a loosely flowing veil that cover the front, the back was left alone to show her long brown hair pinned back with a red rose hairclip she held a red rose bouquet in her gloved hands looking really happy. Mimi on the other hand was the bridesmaid who stood behind her with a simple peach coloured dress her hair left in loose curls carrying a smaller bunch of flowers. Kari smiled as she stood by T.K at the alter facing the vicar and the service started the two smiled widely overjoyed and overwhelmed to say their vows that means so much to them. They both said 'I do' in the place of God the vicar ended…

"In the name of God I pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride".        

And T.K did as he was told lifting up the veil he kissed Kari with all the people cheering in the background the camera turned round slowly away from the couple when they started to deepen their kiss more.

"And you get the idea that was exhibit C now it's photo time".

There was lots of photos being taken of the bride and groom with Kari putting her photography skills to the test.

"Well as you can see Kari took up photography, Mimi besides going out with the computer genius she is taking a degree in fashion she wants to make it big in the fashion industry, T.K what he always wanted to be a author his newest book is out here now is all about us when we all first met wow I never thought that I might become a book character, Izzy the usual making big money from developed computer software and me just me nothing has changed maybe a few new scars here and there but hay that's my job".

"Tai get in the photo!" Mimi called out.

"Right I coming", he set the camera so that the viewer can see the hold group taking the photo.

In the whole group you could see lots of people like Kari's parents and along with some other guests after the flash some of the people left the group while Kari kept her friend there and some children came out of nowhere when they finished Tai came back to the camera.

"Well shall I introduce you to everyone" the camera zoomed into a little girl and boy standing by Mimi tugging on her dress both of them had brown hair only the girl's was slightly darker and they had very dark eyes like Izzy's.

"Hi Danny Ivy come you two don't be so shy wave to the camera (the two little kids did and then ran off) well that was Danny and Ivy their Mimi 's and Izzy's kids their twins about Three this year and moving along to this little lady", the camera moved on to a nineteen year old with navy hair and a pale complexion with deep green eyes.

"This is you would not believe it but she is related to Joe! Joe's little sister we never met her because she was in America when Jim was around honestly I never knew she existed mind you neither did Joe up to just over a year ago".

"Hi I'm Joyce but everybody calls me Joy", she waved to the camera.

"Well that is about everyone Joe just got called up for an operation he has to perform on a patient, but that is from all of us in Japan hope to hear from you soon bye", the camera went off and the screen was blue again, video popped out Matt got the remote and turned off the T.V with it.

Mille looked up to her mommy and daddy with bright eyes asking, "Mommy how did you and Daddy meet?"

"You really want to know?" they both asked and the little girl nodded.

"Well where should I start?" Sora asked the rhetorical question 

"Maybe from the beginning?" Matt pointed out.

"And who is telling the story now?"

"Well maybe we should take turns in telling the story"

"Fine I'll start, me and your Daddy met by accident really it all started 7 years ago…"

TBC…

Pleases R+R you know the little box in the bottom left hand corner.

Hi me again the fic will be mostly based on flashbacks hope it's not 2 confusing well u all know I hope that digimon is not mine only some of the characters in the fic well lets just get on wiv it…

Chapter 2 'who's that girl?'… 

"Your late as usual!" Sora said in a cold tone as Tai got into the car Sora shifted to one side.

"Hey what's the rush we haven't had our briefing yet", he got in sitting down "Might as well have some fun don't you think?" Tai rested his hand on her leg softly stroking it 

"You look sexy in red", he slowly reached up kissing her neck.

"I never take pleasure before business and this is strictly business", Sora pushed him away.  

"Hey knock it off Tai here's your briefing", Joe handed him a brown envelop from the driver's seat.

Tai opened it as Sora looked at him opening it, he tipped out the contents in it was a tape recorder with a picture and some blue prints of the theatre that they were going to Tai put the tape recorder on and they all listened to it…

"Good evening to you all, I apologise for my absence but here is your mission it's to assassinate the chairman of the American Insurance Corp formally known as the AIC there is a picture of him enclosed there is a sniper gun and all the other equipment is planted according to the blueprints Tai you will assist Sora through the security system most of it will be cameras this will be carried out at exactly 10:00 hrs tonight the chairman must die Joe will be in charge of transport Izzy will keep you informed of your position through your earpieces this is to be a straight forward mission meet back at HQ at 11:00 hrs, this message will self destruct in 5 seconds", the tape went off in a puff of smoke.

"Well let's get to work guys this is like any other mission", Sora sighed to her partners giving the signal for Joe to drive off to their destination…

(Present day)

            "Then what happened next Mommy? Did you get into trouble with the police?" the little girl asked her mother.

" No honey I didn't get into trouble"

At that moment Matt walked trough the door of the room happy.

"Just spoke to Dad and rung the airport we were lucky they still have room for a flight to Japan on Friday we can give them a surprise and Dad said that we can stay at his Mom will be happy to see the kids", Matt said all in one go before having to stop for a breather.

"Wow really on Friday well we are going to have to do some shopping before then T.K and Kari's wedding gift, the kids, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Tai, Joyce, your Mom and Dad…"

"Ok Sora I get the hint the credit cards are in my wallet in my jacket", Matt pointed to his leather jacket on the coat rack outside in the hall.

Sora smiled at her husband "Thanks Darling", she kissed him leaving through door to his coat.

"Daddy Mommy just started the story to where she was going to do something bad and hurt someone can you tell me what happens after that", his daughter asked eagerly wanting to know.

"Millie that is true Mommy did hurt someone because that was part of her job, it doesn't mean that you can hurt people to ok", Matt told his daughter Millie nodded.

'Note to myself remind Sora when telling the story to kids that she reminds them that hurting people is bad' Matt made a mental note to himself.

"Well back then Daddy was a director who was in charge of directing films, me and your uncle T.K were filming outside the theatre when…"

(Flashback)…

            Outside the theatre Matt sat in his director's chair waiting for the people to get into place he wasn't to famous just enough for people to recognise in a posh restaurant with a new actress every week, he sat round looking at his watch it was nearly 10:00 pm.

"Ok people it's now or never the opera is nearly finished so we will have to get this done now or we are out here again tomorrow night", Matt shouted.

"T.K is everybody in place?" he asked his brother/ business partner.

"Everybody in place", he waited for a minute receiving nods "yeah they are Matt should we take?" Matt nodded.

"From e to you scene 11 take 5" T.K snapped the board.

A man dressed in casual clothing was standing by the car leaning on it waiting for someone he looks up to the steps seeing a woman in a red dress running down the steps towards the man smiling. Just as she was reaching the last few steps she slipped over the wet floor on her heels landing on the ground.

"Cut cut cut", Matt called out he went over to the fallen girl "Kitty are you ok?" he asked her.

"Sorry Mr Ishida but I think it's my ankle I can't move it".

"Well I think that is it for the night Kitty you should see the doctor" Matt sighed in disappointment.

They were packing up their equipment and getting ready to go just then Matt caught a glance of a girl in an elegant long red dress with her red hair pinned up her eyes behind some nice framed glasses walk down the steps with a taller guy to a car that waited for them at the other side of the street.

Matt whispered to himself looking at the girl amazed "Who's that girl?"…

TBC…

Well th@ is it for this chap please R+R= J it will make me happy 2 no ppl like reading me fics thanks 

By Hikora J

4 disclaimers read previous chaps.

Chapter 3 "u whore!"… 

**__**

(Present day)…

            "Daddy Daddy please tell me what happens next I really want to know now Daddy!!!"

"Not now honey it's late you and Tom should be going to bed".

"But Daddy Mommy's not back yet!"

"She will be soon all she is going to do is buy a few things and be back before you know it".

"Well I wanna stay up till Mommy comes home", Millie stalked up to the sofa and sat on it refusing to go to bed until her mother comes back.

"Looks like I can't argue with you can I?" he smiled sitting down next to her by the fireplace.

After a while Millie fell asleep on her father's lap, Matt took this chance to put her into bed now that she was out like log.  He tucked her in like a father should kissing her lightly saying "nightie night my little princess", he closed the door lightly and walked down the stairs.  He went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea waiting for the water to boil he heard the phone ring he went to pick it up.

"Hello Ishida residence, Matt speaking"

"You better watch your back and you better watch out for that filthy little whore of yours"

"Who is this??" whoever was on the line hung up and all was left was a dial tone.

Matt panicked whoever it was is after Sora he wanted to go out and find his wife but what about his kids he couldn't just leave them there if something happens to them he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.  He thought about it and he couldn't risk anything happening to his wife but he couldn't risk his children either…

At the Mall…

            Sora was just taking all her shopping that she had got to her car where she opened the boot to put all the bags in and shut it.  Her cell phone rang…

"Hello?"

"You little whore you better watch your back coz I'm gonna get you…"

"Who is this??" he hung up before she could find out who it was.

Sora looked around her through the tall towering trees and in the low bushes she couldn't see anybody or anything, the wind blew against her skin she felt a sharp tingling feeling pricking against her.  She pulled her coat closer hugging herself to keep warm she went in the car.  Her cell phone rang again…

"Whoever you are stop calling!!" she shouted.

"Hey Sora it's only me Matt"

"Oh sorry Matt"

"Sora did you get a phone call from some weirdo just then??" Matt asked.

"Yea how did you know that?"

"Coz he rang here just before Sora I want you to come home now"

"I'm on my way home now Matt don't worry Matt I'll get home in one piece"

"Ok honey I expect you to be home in 20mins"

"Ok Matt love you bye"

"Love you too see you in 20mins"

Sora put her cell phone back in her handbag just about to get in the car she was about to take a step in but stopped something strong was holding her back, she felt someone grabbed her from behind and dragging her away from her car she tried to scream but she was being suffocated by the strangling hand and the strong smell of something but she wasn't too sure what it was, something like lavender that was overpowering her.  She struggled to get away but it didn't work he was simply too strong for her alone to deal with.

"You whore" he slapped her to the ground.

Sora landed on the floor on her hands and knees scraping leaving cuts the stranger kicked her violently in the stomach "You bitch" he shouted, he calmed down slightly.

Sora clutched her stomach looking down to the floor trying to keep calm thinking what would she do at a time like this but with all her past training nothing came back and her mind went totally black.  Sora backed away slowly and as best she could to the wall to get some sort of support to keep her from falling.  The man got hold on to her hair and pulled her head back enough to make eye contact.

"You!" Sora's voice quivered slightly when she said that

"So the little whore remembers I'm your worse nightmare" he tossed her head back with force hitting the wall knocking her out. 

Even though she was unconscious her senses where still doing over time, she could feel his breathing get closer and the closer it got the warmer it got.  She could feel his hands at work one working it's way up her skirt and the other tearing off her top.  She let out a silent tear as all flashes of her family went past her mind in such a speed that she could only see outlines she whispers softly in her mind a small plea for help…

TBC…      

This fic is going differently 2 how I planned it 2 begin wiv hmm I don't know how this will turn out coz I'm really making it up as I go along.  Disclaimers in previous chapters.

**__**

**_Chapter 4 "where r u?"_**

            "Where is she, she should have been back and hour ago!" Matt looked at the clock the ticking was driving him insane.

He walked round the house trying to cool his nerves Sora wasn't normally this late when she promises to be back at a certain time she would.

"This ridiculous waiting here", Matt went up stairs to get his children waking them up.

"Come on Millie Tom wake up, put your coats and shoes on".

"Just 5 more minutes Daddy", Millie mumbled in her sleepy state pulling the covers closer to her body trying to keep herself warm.

"No come on Millie we need to find Mommy", Matt said calmly getting Tom dressed.

Millie pulled herself out from under the covers roughly slipping her shoes on and zipping her coat on her little frame.  She followed her Dad and brother down the stairs to the car in the cold night she could see her breathe hitting the cold air leaving a white mist.  She got into the car while Matt strapped Tom to the baby chair till the belt clicked, in no time the car was up and running.  Ring ring… Matt's cell phone went off.

"Hello Sora is that you??"

"Guess again pretty boy, now where would you say that little whore of yours has gone??"

"If touch her I swear you'll regret the day you where born"

"Oh I'm very scared, you better find your wife soon or all you'll be looking for is a naked corpse"… he hung up.

"You son of a b…" he didn't finish the sentence in time before he chucked his phone to the side in frustration, he thought long and hard of where she might be.  He was thinking and thinking as hard as he could.

"She said that she was going to the Mall…" he was thinking at the Mall was the car park by the car park there was a stretch of field but in the side of the Mall there was a ally way that was really dark and hidden. "That's were she is", Matt thought driving faster to the Mall hoping that it's not too late.

"Sora don't worry I'll be there just hang on a little longer I know you can". 

The car twisted and turned on the road Matt was obviously speeding even the kids know that but they're too much as sleep to see it.  The car stopped with a loud screech of the tires scraping the ground leaving tire marks all over but that was not 1 of Matt's concern now he had to find Sora.  He got out the car after noticing something it seemed to be a piece of fabric as he got closer he recognised the cloth he looked up and found another piece of cloth and another and another leading in a certain pattern.

"Oh shit Sora" he started calling but nobody answered.

He followed the trail of clothing the closer he got the more clothing he picked up the more his heart raced in his chest till his heart stopped he could see an out line figure of a person lying on the floor lifeless with no motion and no clothes on.  Matt ran up to the figure he had a bad feeling and it was just about to get worse.

TBC…      

So wot ya fink???? Tell me tell me through ur reviews do u luv it or shove it?? If u luv it enough 2 make u wanna dance around 2 ur fav song th@ just came on the radio shout "aye" if u ha8 it th@ much and it's like doin ur homework on a summer's day then shout "nay".

 **__**


	2. 56

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**__**

**__**

Chapter 5 a road to remember… 

"Mommy please wake up you've been sleeping for a very long time its time to get up", Millie asked her mother as a small attempt to call her.

It's been a week now since the incident as Matt gripped on to Sora's hand in his he put it close to his face kissing it gently sitting in the middle of a four walled room with Millie standing by the bed and little Tom playing with his toy cars in 1 corner of the room.

"Daddy why doesn't Mommy wake up she's been sleeping for a very long time?" Millie asked her dad.

"Mommy is very tired and she needs her rest a very long rest" Matt choked out the words still holding on to Sora's hand "Millie take Tom to the playground outside and play for a bit"

"Ok Daddy"

As soon as Millie took her little brother out with her Matt broke in to tears he cried for his wife, he cried for his children how is he going to tell his children that their mother might never wake up again.

"Sora I know you can hear me, please wake up if not for me then for the kids they need you I need you", he cried holding her hand tighter.

"Remember how we first met?"

Flashback…

            The trio got back to HQ in a secret place they walked though the glass doors they walked to the lifts on the left of the reception the doors closed as the three stood still in front of the mirror they punched in a code on the number pad.  The computer scanned their bodies then they had to go though a voice scan eye and fingerprint before the lift stopped in the basement of the building.  They where met by Izzy in his white lab coat he handed them their id's.

"Good Job you managed to do it in record timing".

"That is because this time Tai didn't try to chat up some girl", Joe pointed out.

"Please Joe all the women there where old enough to be my mother defiantly not my type".  

"And what is your type?" Izzy asked.

"I'm looking at her now" Tai looked in Sora's direction and she glared back

"Hey Tai you better not be hitting on my sister in-law"

"By no means Joe me and Sora are best mates aren't we?" he put his arm round her shoulders.

"And I hope you'll keep it that way", Sora pulled away walking faster into an office.

"Sora Honey I've missed you", an older guy pulled close hugging her tightly kissing her on the cheek spinning her around and she laughed sweetly in response.

"I've missed you too" she kissed back.

The others walked in to the room…

"Stop it you two get a room" Tai commented.

"This is my office Tai why you jealous??"

"I don't have to take this" and he walked out leaving the other four.

"That was a bit harsh Jim he still hasn't got over Mimi yet and you have to remind him of her", Joe said.

"Still how long has it been a year he should really move on", Jim replied back.

"It's not like he can forget her Jim they have been going out for 3 years and was getting ready to get married at least you can show a little more sympathy", Joe burst out.

"Hey I'm just saying that he should move on it's unhealthy for him to forever live in a memory of 1 girl".

"That is besides the point Jim and you know it".

"Whatever Joe and by the way Dad was looking for you he wants to see you in his office ASAP".

Joe and Izzy left the room leaving only Sora and Jim in the office for some private time…

"Jim that really wasn't very nice I know I don't get on with Tai too well but I was Friends with Mimi what you said back then was a bit harsh".

"Oh come on Sora not you too"

 "I'm only saying what I think is right when you devote your life to someone then that person suddenly goes the pain is unbearable"

"And how would you know?? Happened to you before??"

"You could say that"

"Well it's not going to happen again" he lifted up her hand from her side to show her the ring on her finger "We are married remember I'm not ever going to let you go".

  TBC… 

I'm gonna leave it there wot ya think so far unexpected??? Or did u already guessed th@ would happen hmm if u like it stay tuned for the nxt chap. 

Chapter 6 an unwanted life 

             There was a knock on the door of Jim's office disturbing the two from their embrace.  A tall dark haired woman stood by the door intended to get their attention she adjusted her glasses and made the announcement.

"Sir your Father requests your presences as soon as possible".

"Looks like we are going to have to carry on with this later".

"Alright see you later dear"; Sora kissed her husband goodbye before he left to the top floor.

At the top floor…

            The old man sat at the desk of the large room furnished with top quality leather, he was the head of the whole agency a detective agency with some of the top agents in the business but the most ruthless company in the business, they'll do anything to reach their goal even if it means killing off one of their own.

"Joe you know my time is getting close I need to pass this agency on I don't want to pass this company on to an outsider but if you decline I'll have no choice but to do that".

"But Father there is always Jim he can carry on with the agency, you know my answer to all of this".

"I know son but to Jim I can't place all my trust on him let alone give the company to him plus it's not what Sora wants".

"Not what Sora wants??"

"She has spoken with me on this issue and yes after this mission is completed she and Jim will move to Canada and have a quite life, Sora is a fine girl after all the years she has lived and trained with our family she is like a daughter to me, I want her to be happy"

"But are you sure that is what Jim wants??"  

"Jim will want Sora to be happy just as much as I do".

"So if you aren't going to take over have any ideas who would be a perfect candidate??"

"I'm sure you've already made up your mind Father of who you want to sit in your place".

"In a way I have but I need your suggestion in all this".

"If I was you I would choose Tai he has qualities to be a leader, he has been in this company longer an anyone else and I trust him"

"Just what I was thinking but we can't let Jim know about this, you know what he's like"

"Yeah I do unreasonable"

            Jim was just about to knock and walk in till he heard his brother and father talk about him he heard it all everything from the part where they want the best for Sora and wanting Tai to take over the company.  His face reddened as the anger fumed up inside he wanted to explode that was how his own family saw him after all these years he had worked for his dad to get into the position he has now.  But he didn't want to fight with them now maybe he could change it maybe if he some how got rid of Tai.  He pushed that though aside and walked in.

"You wanted to see me father?"

"Yes Jim the new agent to replace Mimi should be arriving soon she'll be working with Sora so I would like you to introduce them and give them their next assignment".

"Yes Father", Jim left the room.

In the reception

            A young girl with short straight brown hair checked again at her appearance in the reflection of the glass window for the last time before she walked inside the big building to the reception desk in the corner giving in her name and details she was told to take a seat and wait for Jim 'Mr Kido' to arrive.

"You must be Miss Hikari Kamiya" Jim made his small entrance.

"Yes Mr Kido" she got up shaking his hand.

"Please call me Jim"

"And please call me Kari" she did the same they both laughed it off and made their way to the lifts Jim went through the process of scanning and general information about the agency and it's policies and rules.

"We have a reputation to keep up for being the best in the business no matter what we'll always keep secrets kept and kill if need to obtain the information you got that?"

"Jim does that include killing off people within our agency??"

"Only when you have to"… Kari kept quite rest of the way…

In the office…

            Sora was sitting down on the large leather armchair that she got Jim for his 20th birthday just over a year ago then they where just married she remembered that day clearly she wanted the chair to be a secret surprise for Jim…

"Careful Mimi I want this to be a surprise"

"I still think if you got naked and smoothed yourself with chocolate would have been a better surprise", Mimi muttered.

"I heard that Mimi"

"I know you did," they both giggled slightly they were trying to fit the armchair into the narrow doorway of Jim's office.  

"So Sora my dear friend was this how you pictured life would be like I certainly didn't"

"I know who would have guessed 3 orphans from a religious orphanage would turn out to be 3 of the best agents around and who would have guessed that two of them are getting married even though I ever get on with 1 of them"

"Oh Sora give Tai a chance you gave Jim and his Family a chance"

"Mimi can we change subject now"

"Ok so when are you and Jim thinking of having a kid or two"

"I don't know when I give up being an agent"

"Which is never I know you Sora you would never give up being an agent"

"I will 1 day this isn't the sort of life I want"…. Sora finished her thought as soon as she heard Jim with another person outside the room she straightened herself up and got off the chair to open the door.

"Hi Jim" Sora greeted him. 

"Hi ya Babe"

"Kari this is Sora my wife and Sora this is Kari Kamiya she'll be filling in for Mimi from now on"

"Hi" Kari said.

Sora did the same she smiled but inside she was frowning, for some reason Kari noticed the change in Sora's expression but she didn't question further.

"Sora dear Father told me to give you and Kari the next assignment the details are in the envelop and your belongings have been moved there yours too Kari"

"Ok Jim hope to see you later"

With that Sora and Kari left the room then the building to get to their destination following the map that was in the envelope given to them.

TBC…

 I'll leave it there how is it???  Please do tell R+R    

 **__**


	3. messed up chaps

Disclaimer: previous chappies

**__**

Chapter7 

            The two followed the map and reached their very expensive apartment.  Sora opened the door and let herself in first then Kari followed in jumping with excitement this was her very first important mission and being partners with 1 of the top agents is another dream come true.  Sora looked round the apartment and at the bedrooms and open kitchen.

'It all looks very nice', Sora thought.

'Too nice…' she thought again looking at her bed full of satin sheets

"YAHOO", Kari shouted jumping on the bed with a lot of energy "this is great my first important mission with a top agent!" still jumping…

Sora looked with wide eyes "your first???" she questioned.

"Yea it is he he and Daddy said that I won't last a week in the business"

Sora just thought 'why did they pair me up with a rookie?"

"Well I'm gonna go out and take a look around", Kari jumped off the bed and ran off out the door to look at the garden and meet the neighbours.

Sora was still in a lot of shock 'my god I'm with an inexperienced rookie… oh the days are gonna be long' the thought of pulling this mission off was daunting and only a few days to go. 

Sora went back to the living room and getting the cordless phone dialling a familiar number she waited for the person to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Joe its Sora"

"Hi Sora what's up??"

"What's up what's up?? Joe you know as well as I do what's up", Sora spilled out in a stern tone.

"Ok Jesus what got stuck up your ass"

"I'll tell you what got stuck up my ass, why the f**k did you inconsiderate blokes pair me up with a rookie that is inexperienced on an important mission that needs to be pulled off in 5 days time not only are you putting the company in danger of possibly being exposed if failed but your putting her life at risk!!!"

"Sora if we thought that she was unsuited for this mission we wouldn't pair her up with you but we do she has under gone the first part of our major training and is capable of completing a mission"

"Joe stop being so optimistic the world is not all bright and rosy as you want it to be"

"You know what the problem with you is… you should start trusting people", he put the phone down on her

Sora just stood there stunned and all of a sudden she cried and threw the phone slamming it hard against the ground till it shattered into pieces.  She sank to the floor crying 'give people a chance whoever gave me a chance??' she was in floods of tears when the memory of her life her childhood started to come back all in a flash.

All mixed up flashbacks…

Years of abuse from the age of 5 from her dad…

"You stupid girl", slap "you can't do anything right, this should teach you a lesson or two" her father sat her down forcefully taking a pair of scissors he began cutting her hair Sora watch strands of her long hair fall to the ground "stop please daddy stop" as she cried, the more she whimpered and cried the more he cut off till it reached her ears.

As the years went by the older she got the worse the abuse got by 10…         

"Please someone help me" her dad rushed into hospital.

"What is it sir??" the nurse asked.

"It's my daughter!" he had his hand tightly holding a cloth round Sora's head it was stained and leaking fast the nurse called for the doctor and the doctor came in.

"GOOD GOD GET THIS CHILD IN THE OPERATING THEATRE NOW", Sora could hear it all the screams the cries only thing that she couldn't open her eyes they seemed to have been soldered together too heavy to move… then all of a sudden she couldn't hear anything any more it all went silent…

Sora woke up a few days later…

"Where am I??" she frantically started to move about wondering where she was she was scared and confused what was she doing here the last thing she remembered clearly was she dad slapping her losing her balance she fell head first into the glass coffee table.

"It's ok your in good hands now you just had a little accident and in hospital now"

"But how did I get…"

"Shhhh it's ok now the bad part is over", the nurse came to comfort her, speaking sweet words something that she hasn't heard for years not after her mother past away.   

The Doctor came in, "How is our little visitor here feeling better I hope" the doctor looked at the sheets at the end of her bed it was a surprise that she survived the head injury it seemed like a miracle.

"Where is my Dad?" Sora asked

"Don't worry (he looked at the papers) Sora he'll never hurt you again he's with the police at the moment have u got any other family that we can contact?"         

Sora gave a sad face and said no; the nurse hugged her again to cheer her up but it didn't help it started to choke up inside her tears were welding up "it's ok to cry dear just let it all out", the nurse said and she did. 

Soon after her predicament Sora was sent to an orphanage there she started a new life…

"Hi my name is Jessica but everyone calls me Jess" a pretty little blond came up to her and soon they made friends but all this friendship didn't last…

A boy her age "Come on Sora I wanna show u something" pulled her along likes a rag doll with his hand clutched tightly round hers.

"Shouldn't we wait for Jess I mean your going out with her aren't you worried about leaving her alone at night it's late and where are u taking me?"

"Nah Jess can look after herself and we are going to a secret place you'll like it"

"O…K…" she was a bit unsure about the whole thing but the more she thought about it 'Hey this is Tom we are taking about he won't hurt u' she thought 'he's Jess's boyfriend and u trust Jess so why not her boyfriend' another little voice spoke setting her at ease but all her thinking was rudely interrupted when she was roughly shoved into the bushed and onto the cold floor.

"Tom what are u doing?" Sora's voice quivered when she saw another side to him.

He bent down turning her face slightly to face him "Sora you're a clever girl what does it look like I'm doing?" pushing her down he flashed out a pocket knife the blade was held down close to her neck making her breathe faster "now if I hear a word out of u just one little word I'm gonna slit your throat" he lessened the pressure letting the knife glide down the length of her neck teasing her lightly "and don't think that I won't do it coz I will" he let out a sly victorious grin, cutting her ever so slightly watching her blood trickle aroused him licking it off her neck he tasted sweet was the word that rolled off his tongue in an intimidating fashion.

Sora was sick with fear as it over took her; this wasn't the same guy she met just some time back, this was a monster that is in front of her now.  But what was she to do? Caught up in this predicament was her pride or her life more important… she closed her eyes… she shut out all images in her head and only thought of her friend Jess…

The next morning when she woke up she was back at the orphanage feeling all bruised and saw she looked around to find Jess looking out the window.

"Jess?" Sora questioned.

The blond turned round and approached her she stood by her bed.

"Jess I have to tell you something it's about…" Slap! Before Sora finished she was stopped by Jess now crying and angry but what with her? Sora was confused but not as much as hurt.

"I don't wanna hear it! Tom was right u were going to make a story up! U came on to my boyfriend my boyfriend and when he rejects u threatens to kill yourself in front of him!"

"WHAT! No Jess that's not how it happened…" Sora pleaded for her to listen but she didn't she held her hands to her ears and ran out not wanting to hear not wanting to know…

Soon after Sora turned 13 was transferred to another orphanage there the social workers hoped that she'd have a better life but after her past events she became hostile and withdrawn from everything she stopped trusting people because she learned that when she puts trust in someone in the end they'd let her down like her father…Tom …even Jess.

"Hi my name's Mimi what's yours?" this was all too familiar to Sora she didn't want to re-enact it again.

"It's none of your business just leave me alone!"

Day after day Mimi would try hard to be nice and kind to Sora to try and be friends with her but it was all so hard and soon Christmas came the skies started to snow and all around people were playing all accept for this red head who sat in the corner away from everyone.  She sat there huddled on her own her hair was long now but always hidden under a hat.

"Hi" Mimi came up to her; she let out a friendly smile.

"Don't u ever give up?"

"Nope" she gave a slight giggle she looked closely at her she could see that Sora was going to cry.

"Hey don't be sad u wanna talk about it?" Mimi moved up to comfort her.

 Sora cried and let it all out her life story something that has branded her for life and destroyed her dignity and pride to a complete stranger… no from that day on Sora and Mimi became good friends she showed Sora that somebody did care about her.

TBC

A bit of Sora and Mimi friendship really centring round Sora but don't worry Tai, Matt and the others will be back in the next chappies!  

 **__**


End file.
